A Picture says a Thousand Words
by Addicted2V
Summary: A cute Zanessa one-shot about how they reacted when they saw the pictures from their vacation. Please read! ZANESSA ONE-SHOT


**Just a cute one-shot that contains a lot of Zanessa fluff from when they returned home from Turks and Caicos to when Zanessa realized that paparazzi had been there taking pictures of them. Please Review!!**

**-Kylie-**

(Zac's POV)

God, why did our wonderful Vacation of a life time have to be over?! Now I get to spend one last night with my Nessa and then she leaves me for a long period of time.

We had just arrived at LAX Airport and our plane was making it down the runway to the airport itself. Vanessa had fallen asleep about half-way through the flight and I didn't dare to wake her up. The time had finally come though, I needed to wake her up.

I gently shook her and rubbed her hair, "Baby, we're in L.A. , time to wake up from your beauty nap." Vanessa stirred a little but not enough to awake her from the deep sleep that she was in.

"V, come on babe. We're almost at the gate." With that she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

''Zaccy, are we really already there?" She whined.

"Yes baby, now come on, put your shoes on."

"Do I have to?" Vanessa acted like a 5-year old when she asked me that.

I bent down to grab both her sandals and placed them on her feet just like I did to her nearly every flight we took together. The flight home had been extremely different then the flight to the Islands. On the way there we had taken a private jet and had the whole airplane to ourselves, but on the way home we took a commercial flight, which now I was regretting. Granted we did ride in first class but the kids in first class could not keep their eyes off of V and I, so I felt like I had no privacy with my girl. Whatever, whats done now is done.

Since I had spoken to the pilot before we took off for L.A., he had agreed to let Ness and I off the plane first so that we could try and beat the fan rush. Nessa unwillingly got up from her seat and made her way down the terminal gate with me, our hand intertwined.

Stopping along the way for a bathroom break my eyes immediately brought my attention to a magazine that had Vanessa and I on the beach in Turks and Caicos. A wave of anger swept over my body and I right away though of V, she never liked making her private life public.

A few minuted later she emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. I guess there was no hiding the fact that our vacation was plastered across nearly every magazine in Hollywood.

"V, we need to talk." I said to her as she swung around to face me.

"About what Baby?" She so innocently asked me.

I scratched my head and looked her straight in the eyes, "I guess...I guess when I was picking out a beach on Vacation I didn't scout it good enough because the paps kind of got some pictures." I pointed to the Magazine stand in the airport store.

I could tell that Vanessa was about to cry or blow up so I went over a hugged her, "Come on baby, let's go home and sort all of this out." Not saying anything Vanessa took my hand and we ventured to the Airport baggage claim to get our bags.

After getting our bags with ease, we made our way to battle the paparazzi out front. Since it was already early evening, Vanessa just decided to stay the night at my house. Not soon enough our car pulled up and we got in. Once we were in the car I could tell that Vanessa was losing it. I pulled her into my chest and neither of us said a word until we reached my front door.

Once we were inside Vanessa broke down.

"I don't get it Zac, it's not like I go around taking pictures of them and their boyfriend frolicking on the beach!" She was sobbing with anger and frustration and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I know baby. Once this week passes though no one will remember the pictures..." I tried to contain my laughter but i could not help it, "...well except of the one where you were straddling me on the beach and when you fell of your skim board."

I could see Vanessa crack a slight smile but she was still upset, "Babe, your so not helping. Once my Mom sees those pictures she'll never let me go on Vacation with you again. Do you know that she still thinks I'm a virgin?!"

Now I really had to laugh, "Aww, baby, come here." I pulled her into a hug and we made our way to the bedroom.

As we lie in bed together I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have her, "V." I whispered.

"What baby?"

"I hope you know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"Same here babe."

"Ness, I don't give a damn about what the rest of the world thinks, I care more about what you think."

She sat up and placed herself on my chest and began drawing circles on my bare chest, "You wanna know what I think babe?" She said in a very seductive voice.

"What do you think V?" I asked back curiously.

"I think that I am the most luckiest girl alive to have America's hottie as my boyfriend."

"Right back at you Ness, Right back at you."

I awoke the next morning to Vanessa's sobs as she sat in my living room on her laptop, she had evidently found more pictures.

When she saw me enter the room she immediately closed her laptop and looked up at me as if nothing was wrong, "How'd you sleep baby?" She asked.

"Ness, don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked unbeknown to the fact that I had seen her on her computer crying.

"V, don't play games with me, I saw you crying."

Her eyes looked down not making contact with mine, "So..."

"No so Ness, you found more pictures, didn't you?"

"Yes Zac, they are fucking everywhere!! Already this morning Ash, Momo and Corbin have called me saying that they have seen the pictures and that they know that we had a good time."

I laughed, all three of them would call and say that.

"Zac, it's not funny, our entire vacation, a very private vacation, is posted for the whole world to see. So far I have found over 400 pictures!!"

"Ness, remember what I said last night?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Look at me Ness." She did as I asked, "No matter how many pictures those damn paparazzi took, the only person's opinion that I care about is yours. I honestly don;t give a shit what everyone thinks we where doing on that vacation, you and I both know what happened..."

"...And that's all that matters." Vanessa said as she completed my sentence.

"You got it baby." I told her as she snuggled her head into my chest.

**All done!! I hoped that you liked it! Please review, PLEASE!! REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
